Untitled
by daedricgurl
Summary: He never liked foreigners before, and it was made worse to have one as his roommate. Toris was one messed up kid for liking what was about to befall him. And Feng was just as sick for liking what he was going to do to Toris. PWP. Hard yaoi.


Untitled

_Everything turned on him so fast, in which the grip he had on his opponent was twisted out of and reversed. An odd feeling tingled along his lower back and with a shout he felt himself being thrown. His back met hard mat, and suddenly that line that tingled seared. Arching his back off the mat and grabbing that area; he groaned and hacked a little at its pain. His head lolled and he looked at his brother for aid. A look of surprised was playing across the Martial artist aid's face, but Yao had to shake his head at his brother. There was obviously something between these two, and he couldn't involve himself._

_ "That's a pleasant surprise! Someone besides his own brother to take down the tyrant!" It was their coach._

_ Feng had no choice but to continue laying there as his body tingled with temporary paralysis. With a groan; feeling returned to his limbs, and his best friend help him up._

_ "Damn Feng, tha-"_

_ "Shut the hell up Yong Soo."_

_ Whispering harshly to shut his friend up. He was hunched over a little, and holding his lower back. This was humiliating; a European being able to toss him around like it was nothing is unacceptable. Seething, he went to sit by his friend and watch his brother Yao demonstrate a gentler throw to Toris. _

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe that you are still sour about that!"

He looked at Yong Soo's girlfriend; she had such an odd sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, you patronized him his first day in China, get thrown around, and then throw a hissy fit. Not cool Feng."

Rolling his eyes at Yong Soo, he threw the rest of his snack at the Asian.

"I don't see anything wrong with him."

Yong Soo stiffened at that voice.

"No one asked you Kiku."

The smooth haired Asian shrugged and addressed Feng.

"We have the same science, he's my lab partner. Very polite young man. Never spoke badly about you this whole week. Plus he didn't brag once about throwing you."

"I don't care. Everything about him ticks me off."

Kiku tilted his head at the emotion leaking out.

"It seems that the training you've been taking is being rendered useless."

Feng checked himself; closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Schooling his features and taking on a monotonous voice again.

"I'm going to go fix the issue."

He stood fluidly, receiving a bow from Kiku which he ignored completely. As he was leaving, Yao took his place by Kiku and both watched Feng leave. Apprehensive, he knew there was nothing he could do. He prayed intently for his brother to make the correct choices.

* * *

He stopped down the hall when he saw his problem; Tories was just standing in front of the door with a fist to his heart, just like on the first night over a week ago. He tilted his head and blinked as several thoughts flowed through his head, and he couldn't resist.

He pulled out his key to the room and looked around for anyone. No one, so he approached Toris silently, mirth in his eyes the only emotion portraying what he was about to do.

Hand outstretched, he paused. That was when Toris realized someone was behind him; he didn't have time to react as a hand buries it's self in his hair, pulled back and slammed him forward on the door. He saw flashes or red, white and black, then the floor when the door was opened and he was shoved into the room he shared with his attacker.

He lay limply on the floor, dazed and unable to move with all his rushing blood and pain. Feng on the other hand appeared calm and unaffected as he locked the door and tossed his key on the desk.

Toris was now trying to get up, but a heel between his shoulder blades ceased any of his movement. It ground down and made him hiss in pain. He was trying not to panic, but the flashes through his mind held similar situations to the one he was in now.

That cruel hand was in his hair again, another held the collar of his uniform and forced him back up to his feet. Toris wasn't given time to stabilize as he was shoved again, but this time he caught himself. It was a half-assed lash out, trying to use the same tactic that got Feng the last time. Feng saw it coming though, he countered by taking that hand by the thumb and pushing it forward, hard. Pain seared down his arm and he felt tears pricking the corner of his eyes. Falling to his knees he tried to win his freedom and aimed a quick jab at Feng's stomach but his hand never got that far; it was seized as well by the wrist. More searing pain as he was forced up, his wrist released only to be slapped across the face so hard his body rocked to the side and Toris was twisted around the rest of the way by the hand that still held his thumb. That very arm was forced high up his back. He wailed in pain but was silenced when he was slammed forward and muffled against his bed. The thumb released to push Toris's head against the sheets and keep him there. The other grabbed the collar, and the sound of ripping filled the air as the uniform top was ripped clear off Toris's body.

What he saw caused his cock to prick and send a tightness through his groin and thighs.

He kneeled down and clamped Toris's calves between his knees to stop his struggles. Pushing the rest of his body against Toris's, he pulled back on his hair.

"You've got some nasty ass secrets don't you?"

He whispered harshly into the Lithuanian's ear. Referring to the cross-hatch job of scars that where all but hacked into the mans back. Long, wide, ugly, pale and puckered pink scars. Disappearing farther down past the hem of his pants. Jagged and uneven, they looked like they would be painful even now. Wondering what lay on Toris's chest and stomach; he'd get to find out soon enough.

This was something that should most definitely not turn him on, but obviously by the flush in his cheeks and the speeding up of his breath; he was. He could only imagine the pain this must have caused Toris. The writing and squirming and screaming that was elicited; wondering, did Toris like this kind of thing at one point in time?

"Feng! Please, please stop this!"

He was snapped out of his musings; curiously he studied the growing puddle on the bed and the thin tears that streaked Toris's face.

"Don't fake it so much. You're all the same, liars. You like being treated like this. I can tell."

Toris winced when Feng's teeth latched onto the shell of his ear, biting down and pulling on it before tracing it with his tongue down to the lobe. There, he nipped before moving to kiss the soft spot behind the lobe where the jaw line started. Toris felt cold as with each passing second he foresaw what was going to take place.

Startled, he gasped in slight pain because Feng had suddenly bit him. Drawing his thoughts back and causing him to moan. Feng was working the flesh in his mouth rapidly, mixing sucking and messaging with his tongue. He pulled back and licked some of his saliva off the skin of his neck and hummed at the taste of sweat and something that was just unique to Toris. Almost fruit like.

Licking his lips, he forced Toris's head back down to the bed and slid himself lower. He started with a ragged scar at the base of Toris's neck, his tongue peeking out to taste it, circling the pink puckered scar before he nipped at it and kissed away its sting.

Always moving down, and always going to a new scar. Each scar he traced with his lips, it jolted his cock and he found himself growing harder and harder the lower he went. And the Lithuanian below him grew to begin to shudder and quake under Feng's lips.

Sinking his teeth into a raised gash of a scar, Toris cried out in pain and tried to crawl away but his arms could do nothing but flail and pull at the sheets and mattress. Getting no where as shots of pain raced around that particular scar. The scar must have been bigger then Feng's hand, and a tendril of it disappeared past the hem of his pants and past the tail bone. In other words, it disappeared between the taught globes of Toris's pert ass.

He grabbed the hem of his pants to lift him and fling him farther up on the bed, then began tearing his pants down to reveal that pale ass. One more vicious tug actually broke the zipper and buttons of the pants and finally had them completely off the trembling form. Then, Feng spread those tight rounds so he could see the scar as it disappeared right before entering the clenching pucker. He blew air over the area and relished the feeling of increased trembling and breath coming fast from Toris. His tongue lapping over that hole and up the scar, repeating the action like he was licking a lollipop.

"F-heng!"

His eyes flicked up, tracing the curvature of Toris' backside and following up the roving shoulder blades as Toris struggled to prop himself up on weak arms. One arm braced against the wall, more scars running up and down the limb. The arm holding his body collapses when Feng pushes his tongue into the tight entrance, a strangled groan forced past Toris's lips.

"Don't!"

With blank expression, and blank words. Feng doesn't say anything back as he leans back over Toris. His hands roaming down his sides and over the scars there; twirling his fingertips over tendrils and past silky thighs and grasping tightly to knead the muscle and cause Toris to squeeze his legs shut tight. Feng won't have any of this, and wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him up roughly. Toris can feel the strong prick of Feng's member against his naked ass, and suddenly it doesn't matter what he's thinking because he can't think at all! Feng has wrapped a tight hand around his naked organ and is pumping it so fast all he can see is white.

"Th-hats! Ah-haa. F-heng. Too fa-ast! Stop!"

Each breath was a painful gasp as he was held too tightly and stroked too quickly, but none the less his body rocked to it. And the semi-softened member hardened quickly under the rough attention. He buried his head into the sheets of his own will this time to muffle his moans. Because with each loud hiccup he felt pre-cum leak from his tip and betray him, and he could feel the twitch of Feng's lips on his neck in a smirk as he felt the slickness against his hand.

"W-wait I'm! Sh-shit…"

His hips jerked forward and he felt the muscles in his thighs tighten as he came all over the Asians hand, and was absolute appalled when a cum coated finger was forced into his mouth; but he could do nothing buy obey and suck on that finger with tiny mewls. It was pulled from his mouth with a pop, and heavily coated with saliva. The pressure of Feng against his back was relieved, and he felt curiosity get the best as him. Right as he looked over his shoulder, he saw the Chinese man sucking the finger he'd just sucked on, and then twirling his tongue around the other fingers coated with the Europeans cum. Their eyes connected, and Toris felt unnerved by that unfeeling stare as he drew another long finger into his mouth and sucked slowly on it.

"Turn over." He was finished tasting every last drop, and right now that European wasn't moving fast enough for him.

"I said, turn over."

Toris was scrambling to get onto his back, not wanting to press the Asian to do anything drastic; but it seemed too late for that. Feng's fingers closed in around Toris's neck, faking like he was about to choke him, but really he was barely cutting off any air. It was enough to make the male panic and thrash before Feng began to slowly start grinding his clothed hips down against Toris's. Green eyes were wide and his mind could only narrow on two things; his lack of oxygen, and that pleasure that was being shot up his stomach with each movement. Between the panic and pleasure, it was hard to thinking about what he wanted more; Feng naked, or a lot more oxygen.

Sitting up and keeping his knees locked tight around Toris's hips, pumping theirs together while he assessed the various colors on his chest. The European was too busy screwing his eyes shut and twirling his hips back to notice that his bruises had been found out. Moaning, he finally was about to peek his eyes open and was met with dark wanton gaze of Feng's. Cruel, cruel Feng only cocked his head at the Lithuanian, then dug his fingers into bruises and watched as Toris moan out in pain laced pleasure. Thrashed his hips and reached out to claw at Feng's shirt; latching onto it and pulling Feng closer to him.

It was automatic to him; even he didn't really want to do it actually. He began kissing Toris. Lapping at his bottom lip then taking it between his teeth and sucking and tugging on it. Crashing their mouths together for a complete invasion when he found how sweet that opening was. He plundered that crevice, and Toris found it hard to fight back with the Asians tongue halfway down his throat. He moaned when he felt Feng's teeth close in around his tongue and then their lips pulled apart with a gentle 'smacking' sound and his eyes snapped open at the loss. Somewhere between the sweet then invasive kiss; he'd closed his eyes to enjoy it.

"You're such a harlot."

Toris watched with a hot face and fast breaths as Feng leaned up; the man working on unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the ground. He didn't want it to end up like Toris's. Besides; it appeared that his 'not so victim anymore' was enjoying his honey toned skin. Toris was eating his appearance up; how are you supposed to rape the willing and inflict fear if they actually start wanting it? Since his face couldn't show he was getting down to business, he better demonstrate it.

He undid the belt with nimble fingers and let it flop to the floor; surprised when Toris sat himself up and slid his hands up his crotch. Feeling up the little package there; decidedly it was cute, and he very much wouldn't mind this, but to hell if Feng wasn't paying for his rough treatment later. Feng grabbed him by the hair like he was so fond of doing; yanking his head back as punishment for stepping out of line. Then he pushed him back down, and Toris flopped on the bed with a grunt.

"A fuckin' bloody slut."

He was undoing his own pants down, button popping open and his fly releasing. He tossed his pants away along with the tight briefs.

"That requires having several partners…"

Toris's gulped slightly and eyed the cute prick; turned on by the site of the flushed, weeping and swollen flesh.

"A-and I left him for good by coming here."

"I honestly, don't care."

Squeezing his eyes shut; Toris jolted and looked down. Short dark locks were bustling against his thighs. Was Feng really about to put that in his mouth?

"Feng! H-aah… Oh g-odd…"

What ever was left him started melting as he was taken into Feng's hot crevice. Having never been on the receiving end; he finally understood why - …

His thoughts were ripped away from their track when Feng squeezed the part that couldn't fit into his mouth. He was swirling his tongue around what he could; and the sounds of soft grunts from Feng's mouth could be heard. And Toris can't remember having felt to hot before; being sucked so thoroughly, his sac fondled and a sneaky finger swirling deftly around his puckered hole. Tossing his head from side to side, moaning and his hips twitching.

"Oh god Dad, why?" Strangled and almost a sob.

Feng's eyes snapped up from what he was working on, wide and utterly surprised. What the hell kind of person would he be if something like this didn't strike him? 'Oh god Dad, why?' Uttered while he was romping with someone, he wasn't so much bothered right now that it was his father; when he put the pieces together, but that the male was thinking about someone else.

He was up fast; and back handed poor Toris harder then he's ever slapped anyone before. It would bruise but that was not something he cared about right now. He took hold of his chin forcefully and made him look him in the eye.

"The nerve to say something like that with me. Fuck him; if you think about him again, I swear to god I will wring you out like the whore you are. I'm not going to press into your life, but it's time for you to move on and here is your first step."

Smothering those soft lips again he hoped to make those memories flee the Lithuanian. Tangling their tongues together to the point where their teeth almost knocked together with the passion he put into it. Toris moan against him and pushed against his chest for a short time; this mix of abuse and unadulterated passion was something to be feared; he didn't like how it turned him on. But this style was uniquely Feng, no… Not his…

"Look at me little Lithuania."

He opened his eyes to Feng hovering over him like so many times before. Tears whipped from his eyes with a warm tongue before the Asian grew a little more distant. And, what was that in Feng's hand? Watching as a clear jelly was being slathered on long fingers; it dawned on him. So pliable; he spread his legs easily to Feng and Feng so easily didn't ask a question he already knew.

Pressing thumb and for finger together, they made a little tent which he inserted the tip of into Toris. The flat of his nails more smooth then his skin; they twisted easier and worked best for the beginnings of stretching Toris. Each time his eyes fell shut and he began to whimper; he was given a reprimanding slap on his thigh that snapped him out of his thoughts and forced him to watch what Feng was doing. Forced him to see Feng and nothing but Feng. He would fill Toris's thoughts with nothing but him, and to hell if he let him think about anyone else.

Pulling back his thumb and forefinger, he pushed forefinger and middle finger next into the heat, sheathing to the knuckle which cause major discomfort for Toris. The lad latched onto his shoulders and was digging his nails in there; biting his lip. Feng let him, glad that he wouldn't have to feel this sort of discomfort; because really, the twisting, scissoring and pumping he was doing really didn't look all that pleasurable. Contrary to what he thought though, the longer he did it the more Toris seemed to like it. There was a growing blush on his face and his breaths were quite audible and bordering on very whispery moans.

"Think of me, and nothing but me you little brat."

Strictly instructing him as though he were child. Making Toris watch as he lathered that unscented liquid on his penis. Stroking himself and steeling his mind for what he was about to do. Maybe his face held nothing to show what he was about to do, but this was indeed a big thing and he knew it. Feeling warmed up and confident, he wiped his hands on the sheets by Toris and grabbed one of his legs and lifted. Toris helped him by sliding it over his shoulder, baring his whole buttocks to Feng who was spreading him and sliding his cock around the hole like the tease he was.

"Feng… Don't…"

The first time since starting, Feng replied in kind to that request and paused momentarily.

"Don't what?'

Toris gulped, panting and the vision of beauty. With his hair laying in whisps and curls on the pillow, his face flushed and labored breathing. Glistening beads of sweat along his hairline and dollopping his neck and shoulders. Feng licked his dry lips at the tasty sight.

"Don- Don't tease me, you jerk."

He felt his breath choke up in him, and then suddenly speed up. It wasn't like he was actually waiting for permission or anything. But why waste the inevitable? He took hold of his cock and guided the head to the pucker, where he tested his prep by pushing against it. It was tensed but gave way when he started pushing into it. It was incredible, and only the tip was enclosed in that hot wet heat so far. Leaning more weight down, he watched with fascination as the hole slowly started to suck him in. A long moan wrested from his throat when he sunk in and felt his sac rest against Toris's behind.

Toris was watching him with half lidded and hazy eyes when he looked down at him. The both of them were eager to start moving, and that's what Feng did. Slowly he pulled out a bit, and the two moaned together at that action, but it was Toris who was now doing that moaning when Feng shoved himself back in. Toris wrapped his other leg over Feng's hip in his want to bring them closer; moaning shamelessly all the while when Feng finally found courage to go faster. His previous attitude back as he showed the Lithuanian no mercy while pounding into him. The hole made small 'schlick' sounds each time it was forced to released Feng's hot dick. The tantalizing sounds from both there and Toris's mouth made Feng hot and bothered all over. Toris thrashing his hips up to meet Feng's wildly, and crashed together in such a frantic way. The sound of skin smacking skin couldn't be covered up, but Toris wasn't even trying to hold in his pleasure infused screams; in order to shut him up Feng would have to kiss him harshly or let Toris bite down on his shoulder. Currently, teeth were sunken into his shoulder and god did it feel good.

"I want you to cum inside of me so bad Feng…"

Those teeth had obviously released him to whimper such primitive requests in his ear. And he felt his sex drive shoot through the roof. Well; the guy asked him to cum, so he was going to fill him up with his hot seed till it dripped because his ass couldn't hold him all. And Toris was doing everything that he could to make him cum hard: he was pulling his hair, biting his neck and whispering such obscene things into his ears. Sharp nails bit into his shoulder blade and were dragged all down his neck and over his buttocks. He grit his teeth as he let the pressure build in him; determined to fill him up hard. But Tories was making him hard; by clenching his hole so tight around him he had to use force that made he bed squeak and knocked the headboard against the wall. Suddenly his vicious pumping lost its rhythm as his dick gave the familiar tug, he groaned and shot his load deep into Toris.

Toris beneath him; when he felt that hot load enter him, arched his back and moaned loudly. It was such a beautiful sight, getting to watch him cum and slickness permeate his stomach. Once Toris's back hit the bed, Feng couldn't help but collapse on top. Both breathing harder and sweating more then they had even when working out for Martial arts.

Feng faintly noticed arms wrapped snug around his waist and when he turned his head; was met with peacefully dozing European. He was very careful when propping himself up and untangling himself to sit at the edge of the bed. Looking Toris up and down, he took not of a few flecks of blood and a lot of damp spot on the bed that signified all their cum. He felt faintly sorry, but not too much because wow did he feel good. All that pint up anger was totally basted away. His face was that perfect undisturbed mask it always had been up until this stupid exchange student again.

"Well, better your bed and uniform then mine."

He stood and grabbed a sheet off his bed and threw it over Toris's naked body then headed straight to his shower.

* * *

At this point; I no longer care if there are any spelling mistake and things of that like. So don't bother pointing them out to me.

Let's see, Hong Kong btw is not going to be perfect and emotionless. I can't fucking write him like that no matter how hard I try; and no one is emotionless when fucking the brains out of someone; just not possible. This is AU, it doesn't have to be perfect.

This pair was a pleasure to write and inspired by a rp with Tatiana Anushka Thoris. I recommend you go visit her now and read her is also a picture to acompany the fic here. I hope it works -

http : / la - artiste - de - echc . deviantart . com /#/ d2uh3lz

There are spaces, find them and fix them and it should take you to the picture. ((A lot of spaces.))


End file.
